Une brune et une blonde
by Enira RS
Summary: Recueil de fanfiction One shot/Two shot SwanQueen. Du rating K à M, UA ou canon. Pour toutes les histoires tristes, c'est loin d'ici. Publication irrégulière ! Dernier en ligne : Deux à trois, drabble pour un jeu du FoF
1. Méchante Regina

_Coucou les gens!_

 _Je vous présente un petit ficlet pour commencer un petit recueil. (Tout est petit chez moi...) Mais nan, les deux prochains ficlets sont déjà finis et sont plutôt longs. Il y aura des ratings M, mais je préviendrais à l'avance._

 _Je préviens d'abord que je ne posterai pas régulièrement. C'est pour les moments où j'ai une petite fic que j'aimerais partager comme celle-ci._

 _Les fics que je posterai ici seront principalement des ficlets, qui ne se suivent pas (sauf exception)._

 _Ce petit ficlet est un conversion de Sms entre bien sur, Regina et Emma dans l'univers de la série, à placer sans la saison que vous voulez._

 _Un bon SQ comme on les aime! (enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira!)_ _Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire! :D (C'était en cours en plus, mais je commençais très mal ma journée...)_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite ou grande review pour me faire plaisir! ^^_

 _6 fois le mots "petit" en tout '-' je suis douée..._

* * *

 **Regina... Méchante Regina...**

* * *

 _Regina à Emma :_ « Emma »

 _Emma à Regina :_ « Regina »

 _Emma :_ « Que voulez-vous ? »

 _Regina :_ « Que vous faites votre travail Miss Swan. Leroy est complètement saoul et il est devant ma porte. Il picole et il danse comme un déséquilibré. L'entrée de ma maison n'est pas une discothèque »

 _Emma :_ « Regina, je ne suis pas en service. Demandez-ça à mon père »

 _Regina :_ « Je vous attends »

 _Emma :_ « Attendez-moi autant de temps qu'il vous plaira »

...

 _Emma :_ « Regina ! Vous n'avez aucun droit d'envoyer Leroy chez moi par magie ! »

 _Regina :_ « Vous avez bien reçu mon colis ? Contente de le savoir :) »

 _Emma :_ « Il est en train d'exhiber ses parties intimes ! o.o »

 _Regina :_ « J'espère que c'est un spectacle divertissant »

 _Emma :_ « Votre humour est à revoir »

 _Emma :_ « Vraiment »

 _Regina :_ « Vous aurez préféré que je lui envoi des boules de feu pour qu'il dégage le plancher ? J'étais à deux doigts de le faire mais notre Shérif adorée m'aurait sûrement fait emprisonner :D »

 _Emma :_ « Quel bonne conscience avez-vous là ! c: »

 _Regina :_ « Vous savez, cette envie peut me revenir très rapidement... »

 _Emma :_ « N'essayez même pas Regina… »

 _Emma :_ « Même si je dois bien avouer que si je n'aurais pas été Shérif, j'aurais accepté avec joie ! »

* * *

 _Ps: La suite de ma fic "Un Noël à trois" arrivera surement ce lundi! Bonne journée !_


	2. Keep Smiling

_Hello ! Mon deuxième Os de ce recueil est arrivé ! Il a mis du temps, effectivement... Un énorme merci à McFly76 pour avoir corriger mon oS ! ^^ Bonne lecture et pensez à mettre une review svp !_

* * *

 **Keep Smiling**

Regina était assise dans un coin du restaurant Keep smiling. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était là, à boire de l'alcool comme une idiote. Son rendez-vous n'était pas venu et ne l'avait pas prévenu. A cet instant, une seule personne restait dans le restaurant.

– Miss Swan ?

Alors qu'Emma rangeait une nouvelle livraison d'aliments, elle entendit la mairesse et se retourna vivement. Il était 22 heures et les deux femmes étaient toute les deux seules dans le restaurant Keep Smiling. Les employés étaient partis depuis 30 minutes mais Emma n'osait pas virer la mairesse de la ville de son restaurant car cette dernière semblait aussi désespérée qu'énervée. Regina était une habituée du restaurant qu'elle tenait, mais elles n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de parler pour le plus grand malheur de la gérante qui s'intéressait beaucoup à la jeune femme.

Emma se dirigea vers les tables, et fit face à la mairesse qui était toujours assise nonchalamment, d'une façon dont elle n'avait jamais été sur la banquette écarlate. Ce jour-là, elle était arrivée aux alentours de 19 heures, vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue nuit, longue et sans bretelle. Pendant les premiers instants, elle semblait attendre quelqu'un qui apparemment n'était pas venu de la soirée. Elle avait baissé les bras lorsqu'il n'avait été seulement que 20 heures et avait fini par commander du cidre… Et plus le temps passait plus il y avait de bouteilles de cidre qui s'accumulaient sur la table de la brune… Emma l'avait regardé tout au long de la soirée en la plaignant intérieurement. Cette femme s'était très bien habillée pour une personne qui finalement ne viendrait pas.

– Oui Madame le Maire ? répondit-elle la voix la plus enthousiaste possible.

– Pourquoi ne me mettez-vous pas à la porte ? J'ai bien vu que les serveurs étaient partis. Vous avez fermé depuis plusieurs minutes.

– Vous avez l'air morose.

La brune soupira avant de sortir sa répartie habituelle.

– Cela ne vous regarde pas, assura-t-elle, ne voulant pas en parler alors que son visage disait le contraire.

– Comme vous voulez,répondit-elle avec découragement.

Emma resta stoïque quelques secondes pour faire un choix : elle hésitait à pousser la mairesse, comme le ferait une amie ou la laisser tranquille. La brune semblait consternée et Emma ne cherchait qu'à aider les gens… La mairesse équivalait tout de même à la muraille de Chine pour certaine personne, mais Emma voulait tout de même essayer, juste pour avoir un sourire de cette magnifique femme.

– Puis-je vous appeler Regina ? demanda Emma en s'asseyant devant la brune.

– Si vous le souhaitez.

– Eh bien Regina, je ne sais pas si ça vous est déjà arrivé, étant donné que l'on raconte que vous êtes froide avec les gens, mais parler peut faire du bien.

– Je ne vous permets pas ! protesta-t-elle en s'étonnant de l'impudence de la blonde.

– Lâchez-vous pour une fois Regina ! Je vous promets que ça fait énormément de bien ! s'écria franchement Emma.

Regina fut sans voix et les deux femmes se fixèrent pendant quelques instants.

– Je pourrais vous donner un avis extérieur et sincère sur votre situation qui vous rend si triste. Parler de ses problèmes est toujours mieux que de les garder pour soi et se saouler jusqu'à en vomir et tomber en dépression… C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

Regina ricana légèrement avant de lui répondre difficilement en un souffle.

– Vous avez surement raison.

– Non ! s'écria-t-elle étonnée.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– J'ai lu un journal l'autre jour qui disait que soit disant vous n'avez jamais dit cette simple phrase « vous avez raison ».

Regina prit un air blasée et Emma éclata de rire.

– Vous devriez voir votre tête…

– Miss Swan.

– Désolée… fit-elle en se remettant de son fou rire. Mais c'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne doit avoir raison à part vous ?

– Ce n'est pas faux. Mais si vous essayez de me donner le sourire c'est raté.

– Vous êtes difficile aussi…grimaça la blonde en s'affalant sur la table.

Regina sourit sincèrement après avoir vu la bouille adorable que la gérante faisait. Emma, qui avait détourné le regard, remarqua son magnifique sourire. Elle se demanda durant une courte seconde ce qui l'avait fait faire un si beau sourire, puis elle se releva en lui rendant ce sourire.

– Bah voilà c'était pas si difficile ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était une est magnifique ce sourire en plus !

Regina baissa la tête d'embarras.

– Je ne l'avais vu écrit nulle part que vous aviez un si beau sourire !

Emma réussit à faire rougir Regina, mais la brune se cacha au mieux pour ne pas que la blonde le remarque.

– Alors quel est votre problème ?demanda Emma en se concentrant pour avoir toute l'attention de la brune et pour l'inciter du regard.

Regina soupira, avant de céder, sachant très bien qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas de sitôt.

– C'est ma sœur. Nous avions rendez-vous mais elle n'est pas venue. C'est tout.

– C'est tout ?

– C'est tout.

Emma plissa les yeux en ne lâchant pas une seconde la brune des yeux. Celle-ci était légèrement détendue, et la regardait d'un air indifférent.

– Votre sœur… C'est bien Zelena Mills ?

– Oui.

– J'ai entendu dire récemment qu'elle sortait avec un ancien détenu dangereux, appelé Paul ? Paul Archedo ?

– C'est exact, souffla la brune.

– Et vous ne l'appréciez pas… devina Emma.

– Miss Swan cette histoire est vraiment ridicule. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous parle, fit-elle en se levant et en prenant ses affaires. Je vais m'en aller.

– Non Regina attendez, lui répondit Emma en mettant sa main sur son bras dans la précipitation.5 minutes...

Regina regarda la blonde de haut en bas avant de mettre ses mains sur sa taille. Elle fit un long soupir avant d'annoncer avec dédain :

– Vous avez deux minutes.

– Laissez-moi vous aider à vous détendre ou pour tout ce que vous voulez, déblatéra-t-elle à un débit sais ce que vous ressentez, votre sœur sort avec un dangereux criminel, vous avez peur pour elle, c'est tout à fait normal. Et puis vous vous inquiétez qu'elle ne soit pas venue. Mais vous savez, il peut y avoir un milliard d'autre explication de la raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas venue.

– Une minute, indiqua-t-elle.

– Vous devriez vraiment parler aux personnes qui vous entourent, vous faire des amis, et peut-être même avoir une relation... Peut-être faut-il commencer par une magnifique blonde aux yeux vert ? sourit-elle.

Regina soupira longuement d'exaspération avant de lâcher de sa voix sévère :

– 30 secondes.

– Regina arrêtez avec ça ! grogna Emma.

– Il vous reste à présent 10 secondes,sourit-elle, voyant que son petit manège agaçait la blonde.

Regina s'était découvert une nouvelle passion : embêter la blonde. C'était comme si elle avait toujours fait ça, toujours aimé ça... La gérante du restaurant lui faisait vraiment ressentir des choses bizarre.

– Vous êtes vraiment chiante.

– Je sais, on le pense souvent mais on n'ose jamais le dire. Vous êtes la seule imprudente à me l'avoir dit. Vous êtes différente des autres Miss Swan.

– Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Mais c'est un premier compliment que vous me faites ! Je commençais à croire que j'étais terrible physiquement et mentalement ! Enfin il manque encore le compliment sur le physique… Ou serais-je moche ?demanda Emma d'une petite voix.

– Miss Swan… siffla Regina dans un sourire.

– Je suis si moche que ça ? dramatisa-t-elle alors, prenant ça comme un oui.

– Vous n'êtes pas moche, je vous l'…

Emma fit un glissade digne d'un grand joueur de foot qui vient de marquer le but du siècle.

– Elle me trouve beeeelllllle ! cria-t-elle devant Regina qui pouffait de rire.

– Ah non ! Je n'ai pas dit que je vous trouvais belle, j'ai dit que vous n'étiez pas moche. Nuances.

Après la phrase fatidique, Emma fit semblant de tomber par terre, et mima un mort. Regina explosa de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Emma ouvrit vivement les yeux et sourit quand elle entendit la brune rire, elle avait réussi à faire rire la mairesse. Rien que ça, elle en était déjà fière. Elle se dit ensuite que c'était dommage qu'elle ne le fasse pas plus souvent, car le son de ce rire était mélodieux. La blonde rejoignit vite la mairesse dans son fou rire et se releva.

– Vous aussi vous êtes chiante… souffla la brune alors qu'elle se remettait à peine de son fou rire.

– Pourquoi ?s'étonna la blonde qui n'avait rien dit pour mériter ce titre.

– Parce que vous arrivez à me faire rire…

– Vraiment Regina ? Je ne vous croyais pas comme ça.

– C'est à cause de vous ça ! accusa Regina en lui donnant un coup de coude.

– Moi ? s'écria la suis innocente,fit Emma en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

Regina repartit dans un fou rire non contrôlé, vite rejoint par Emma.

– Vous êtes drôlement différente des autres Emma Swan… murmura-t-elle.

– Vous êtes drôlement jolie Regina Mills…

Regina baissa le regard en rougissant pour se rappeler qu'elle portait une magnifique robe. Plusieurs secondes passèrent où Emma eut la chance d'observer toute la beauté de la mairesse lorsqu'elle rougissait ou qu'elle semblait gênée. Regina évitait le regard de la blonde et essaya d'oublier sa présence en se concentrant un maximum sur autre chose. Malheureusement, Emma reprit bien vite la parole.

– Bon alors, vous m'expliquez avec qui vous aviez rendez-vous parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit pour votre sœur que vous vous soyez aussi bien habiller.

Regina sourit, étonnée qu'elle ait vu la supercherie et amusée de la façon dont elle avait amené cette conversation.

– Je pari pour un homme séduisant, légèrement dragueur, honnête, intelligent, qui arrive à vous faire rire et rougir… Vous avez surement eu un coup de cœur pour lui donc vous êtes déçue... Je me trompe ?

\- Vous êtes vraiment très chiante Miss Swan,annonça Regina d'une voix énigmatique.

Regina s'approcha très lentement de la blonde sans que celle-ci ne recule. Elle fixait la mairesse avec un air troublé.

– Vous arrivez à me faire rire et à me faire rougir. Vous avez réussi à voir le mensonge, ce qui prouve votre intelligence, malgré cela j'en doute encore. De plus, vous êtes incroyablement jolie, complimenta la brune d'une voix très séductrice agrémenté d'un clin d'œ crois que je l'ai finalement mon rendez-vous…souffla Regina en venant embrasser la blonde éperdument.

Emma l'accueillit avec douceur et avec un petit sourire. Le baiser fut doux et chaste. Les bouches se découvraient et s'appréciaient. Emma posa ses mains sur la taille de la mairesse pour la rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Elles s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les firent se détacher. Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne lui prenne la main et la tire à l'extérieur du restaurant Keep Smiling.


	3. Les super héros de Storybrooke

Joyeux Halloween tout le monde ! Et pour l'occasion, mon plus long OS pour Halloween ! Dites moi si ça vous a plu :) Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !

Toujours un grand merci à McFly76 pour avoir corrigé ce OS en peu de temps d'ailleurs.

* * *

 **Les super héros de Storybrooke**

* * *

Emma avait commencé à coucher avec Regina depuis plusieurs mois par ci par là. Au début cela avait été un jeu mais c'est vite devenu plus qu'un jeu. Mais aucune des deux n'en avaient parler. Elles aimaient énormément ces intenses moments et en profitaient de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'elle se voyait.

Depuis le début du mois d'octobre, Henry ne parlait que d'Halloween à ses deux mères. Emma, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de le fêter, céda bien vite lorsque Henry lui demanda de se déguiser et de frapper aux portes des habitants en réclamant des bonbons comme la tradition le demandait. Regina n'avait jamais voulu le fêter avec lui, ni qu'il fasse le tour du voisinage seul. Mais pour une fois, il pouvait compter sur Emma.

Mais Henry n'était pas totalement satisfait, car il savait qu'avec l'aide de sa mère il pourrait emmenersa deuxième mère dans leur petite folie… Surtout qu'il savait qu'au fond sa mère en mourrait d'envie. Alors il en profita. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'Emma subissait les supplications d'Henry pour emmener Regina avec eux. Elle savait que Regina ne voudrait jamais pourtant Emma espérait. Elle venait d'arriver chez Regina pour déposer son fils, et elle comptait bien en profiter pour faire sa proposition à Regina.

Une fois entrée, elle prépara le terrain. Henry venait de monter dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires et Emma allait profiter de ces quelques minutes.

– Regina…

Emma s'approcha progressivement de la brune qui resta droite, le regard ancré dans celui d'Emma. Lorsqu'elle eut dépassé une certaine distance, Regina commença à reculer et à montrer son étonnement par un froncement de sourcil.

– Miss Swan, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

– A votre avis ?

Voyant que la blonde ne s'arrêtait pas, Regina chuchota :

– Emma, il y a Henry à l'étage…

Regina continua de reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle approche de la table, elle tendit le bras et attrapa la chaise de la longue table en une temps record. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde pour pousser la brune sur la chaise. La brune tomba en un cri, soumise. Emma s'assit ensuite surelle à califourchon, ses mains sur les deux poteaux de chaque côté de sa tête. Ne sachant plus où mettre ses mains. Emma la conseilla à sa façon.

– Oh mais fais-toi plaisir Gina… marmonna-t-elle très près de ses lèvres.

Regina hésita mais finit par poser ses mains sur sa taille puis par les descendre lentement sur ses hanches. La chaleur atteignait des records. L'ambiance était particulièrement intime par rapport au rapprochement des deux femmes.

– Regina, débuta-t-elle la voix posée. Henry aimerait que tu viennes avec nous pour Halloween.

– Sonner aux portes des gens et demander des bonbons ? Emma je ne suis plus une enfant, et puis je suis la maire. Que dirait les habitants s'ils me voyaient ainsi.

– Moi non plus et pourtant j'ai accepté.

– Cependant tu as souvent un esprit d'enfant, ça revient au même.

– Regina… Pour faire plaisir au gamin… supplia Emma avec un regard de chiot.

– Je suis sure que ce n'est pas seulement « pour faire plaisir au gamin » …

Regina détourna le regard pour ne pas se faire avoir, mais elle ne put malheureusement pas tenir longtemps.

– Bon ok… Mais c'est toi qui t'occupe de tout !

– Ouais ! Super !

– J'ai l'impression de passer un pacte avec le diable...

– Ne sois pas pessimiste ! Je m'occupe de tout ! T'inquiètes pas… J'apporterai ton costume.

– Emma je crois vraiment avoir pris une très mauvaise décision…

– Regina je te promets que ce ne sera pas comme tu l'imagine…

– Mouais… Lèves toi avant qu'Henry revienne.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de protester plus car Henry descendit puis la blonde partit après une rapide embrassade pour son fils.

Les jours passèrent, se rapprochant un peu plus du jour fatidique pour Regina. Emma n'avait pas voulu lui montrer ni même lui avouer à quoi ressemblerai son costume. La brune avait même tenté de s'introduire chez la blonde pour le voir. Malheureusement son plan tomba à l'eau et elle passa les derniers jours par se ronger les ongles. Emma lui avait fait bien comprendre qu'elle le porterait quoi qu'il arrive, qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit de se défiler.

Le jour J, Emma devait venir chez Regina aux alentours de 18 heures. Ils avaient prévu de mettre les déguisements chez elle puis ensuite commencer d'ici.

Il était 18h15 et Regina attendait impatiemment la blonde et son fils. Il était intolérable d'avoir 15 minutes de retard ! Que faisaient-ils ? Sa majesté impatiente égalait à une mauvaise humeur. La blonde devait bien le savoir, au vu le nombre de fois où ça lui était arrivé.

5 minutes après, la sonnette retentit. Elle ouvrit la porte, salua son fils puis se tourna vers la blonde qui était entrée.

– Donnez-moi toute de suite une raison pour votre retard.

– A la dernière minutes Henry a demandé à Mary une cape pour son déguisement… répondit-elle en montrant le sac opaque rempli. Car selon lui, ce n'est pas son personnage sans sa cape.

– Une cape ? Quels sont les déguisements ?

– Venez je vais vous montrer le vôtre, même s'il y a de grosse chance qu'il ne vous plaise pas.

Mais je pense que si je vous dis que c'est Henry qui a choisi, il y a peut-être un peu de chance.

Elles allèrent jusque dans le salon. Emma posa le sac et se tourna vers la brune, prête à sortir les déguisements.

– D'abord promettez-moi de ne pas déchirer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ce déguisement, même s'il ne vous plait pas.

Regina leva les yeux aux ciels, en soupirant.

– De toute façon vous serez là pour m'arrêter !

– Regina… S'il vous plait… Faites un effort… Et puis voyez le bon côté des choses, vous n'aurez pas d'enfants qui sonnent à votre porte puisque vous ne serez pas là.

– D'accord… D'accord... Vous avez raison. Finissons-en. Montrez-moi ça.

Emma sortit sa main du sac, prenant un tissu principalement bleu, rouge et dorée. Elle le déplia et observa la réaction de la brune. Regina observa un instant le vêtement face à elle.

– Et… vous voulez que je porte… ça pour être polie… ?

– Ça ? C'est le costume officiel de Wonder Woman ! Il faut vraiment vous initier à cette culture !

Henry fit son entrée à ce moment, surexcité à l'idée de fêter Halloween avec ses deux mères.

– Alors maman il te plait ?

– Comment dire… lui répondit Regina, fixant la blonde pour trouver quoi répondre. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire hésitant comme seule réponse. Mouais… Je vais m'habiller…

Regina attrapa le costume plutôt rageusement et sortit de la pièce. Dès que Regina fut partie, Emma se retourna vers Henry. Aucun des deux n'étaient convaincu que tout cela allait bien se finir.

– Ça ne s'est pas si mal passer finalement ?

– Vous êtes toutes les deux les meilleures mamans du monde.

Henry lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis partit se changer. Emma fit de même après s'être dit une énième fois que tout cela était une très mauvaise idée. Elles n'avaient jamais fait ce genre de trucs depuis qu'elles couchaient ensemble, ce genre de truc que l'on faisait plutôt en famille.

Emma partit à son tour se préparer pour la soirée.

Arrivé dans une salle de bain, elle déplia le magnifique costume de Supergirl et s'émerveilla encore une fois sur cette perfection. Elle se prépara lentement, se regardant sous tous les angles. Le déguisement lui allait parfaitement. Il lui donnait un charme irrésistible. Il la rendait tout simplement sexy. Mais bien évidement, elle avait laissé le plus sexy à Regina.

Enfant, elle avait toujours voulu se déguiser. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal de le faire maintenant. Avec Gina. Sa Gina.

Fin prête, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Personne à l'horizon. Elle marcha jusqu'au salon et trouva son fils.

Elle attendit avec son fils de longues minutes avant que la brune ne sorte. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce principale, elle attira les regards sur elle. Celui d'Emma s'était considérablement assombri et sa bouche entrouverte. Henry se leva puis s'approcha de la brune.

– Tu es trop belle maman. Vous êtes toutes les deux les plus belles mamans du monde !

Après avoir serré son fils dans ses bras, Regina se tourna vers la blonde toujours stoïque.

– Aucun commentaire Miss Swan ? la provoqua-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, Regina prit le temps d'observer sa tenue. Elle n'était pas spécialement sexy mais la courte jupe lui faisait effet.

– On y va ? entendit-elle alors qu'elle regardait ses jambes.

Son regard remonta jusqu'au visage d'Emma, elle affichait un sourire sincère.

Regina regarda autour d'elle et découvrit qu'Henry avait quitté la salle. Alors elle s'approcha de la blonde, qui crut apparemment qu'elle allait l'embrasser, et dériva vers son oreille.

– Cette mini-jupe te rend particulièrement sexy…

– De nous deux je pense que tu es la plus sexy…

– Emma…

Emma sentit les lèvres de la brune se poser sur son cou en plusieurs baisers papillon. Elle ferma automatiquement les yeux. Lorsqu'elle mâchouilla une partie de peau sensible, Emma gémit puis fit arrêter cette torture qui l'éveillait en l'éloignant par les épaules.

– Tu joues avec le feu Regina…

Regina se releva en mettant ses mains sur sa taille en regardant la blonde de haut.

– Nous devons y aller Miss Swan. Dépêchez-vous !

Puis Regina rejoignit l'entrée tandis qu'Emma soupira. Ce n'était définitivement pas facile avec cette femme. Elle partit à sa poursuite.

– Regina ? appela-t-elle en arrivant dans l'entrée.

Elle vit immédiatement leur fils auprès de la brune et se tut donc. Elle reçut un regard de Regina l'ordonnant de clore la discussion. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle se prépara à son tour pour sortir. Emma laissa leur fils sortir avant elles, puis se rapprocha de Regina près de son oreille.

– Nous n'avons pas fini cette discussion.

Regina ne la regarda pas une seconde, regardant droit devant elle. Elle attendit un instant puis sortit de la maison. Dès que Regina sortit, elle trouva son fils dehors les attendant visiblement.

– Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Emma ? Tu sais je ne suis pas débile. J'ai remarqué depuis longtemps.

– Henry c'est compliqué… Tu veux bien qu'on en reparle plus tard ?

– Mouais…

Henry était insatisfait et donc mécontent. Il s'éloigna vers le porte de la maison et attendit près des buissons.

Il y eut un coup de vent et Regina découvrit la fraîcheur de la soirée. Emma sortit de la maison juste après le coup de vent.

– Emma ! La blonde lui fit un regard confus. Si j'attrape un rhume par votre faute, je vous jure que vous passerez un mauvais quart d'heure.

– Et c'est ma faute si Halloween se passe en automne ? Puis moi aussi je me gèle.

– Je ne resterai pas toute la soirée habillée comme cela avec ce froid !

Regina s'avança vers Emma pour rentrer chez elle. Emma l'attrapa rapidement son bras, la fit retourner et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Les deux femmes frissonnèrent au contact de leur peau.

– Tu as moins froid maintenant ? chuchota Emma près de l'oreille de Regina.

– Miss Swan lâchez moi…

– Si tu avoues que tu veux rester là, je te lâche Regina.

Emma elle-même commençait à avoir moins froid. Regina allait répondre lorsque…

– Maman ?

– Emma lâchez moi !

Comprenant qu'Henry approchait, Emma lâcha à contre cœur la brune. Lorsque leur fils les vit, il fronça immédiatement les sourcils et un milliard de question semblait se former dans son cerveau.

– On y va ? fit Emma d'une voix guillerette.

– Mais maman… Je ne passerai pas la soirée avec vous deux si vous ne me dites pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux.

Les deux femmes regardèrent le garçon estomaquées sans savoir quoi dire. Il croisa les bras et les fixa tour à tour. Elles étaient sans voix. Elles ne pouvaient pas formuler ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

– Euh… tenta maladroitement Emma.

– Henry, Emma et moi… nous… nous ne savons pas comment t'expliquer… enfin on ne peut … elle jeta un regard à Emma afin de voir son accord avec ce qu'elle disait. On n'est pas encore prêtes avec ça…

– On te promet qu'on va se tenir sage ce soir. Et qu'on te le dira un jour.

– Que vous allez vous tenir sage Miss Swan. Il n'y a rien qu'on peut me reprocher à moi.

– Regina… souffla la blonde essayant de contenir sa joute. Je ne vais rien dire de plus mais vous aussi y êtes pour quelque chose.

– Pardon ? s'énerva la brune.

– Henry tu vois ce qu'il se passe… C'est juste qu'elle ne peut pas me supporter… quand elle le souhaite.

Henry roula les yeux et s'avança jusqu'à la deuxième maison. Emma s'avança silencieuse près de lui tandis que le silence de l'automne était interrompu par les cris d'une certaine brune qui ne croyait pas avoir eu aussi froid. Ayant déjà assez des plaintes ou presque insultes envers elle de la part de la brune, Emma s'ajusta à sa vitesse pour lui glisser quelque mot à son oreille.

– Tu préférais quand tu étais au chaud dans mes bras toute à l'heure, hmm ? Parce qu'ils sont grand ouvert pour t'accueillir.

Regina ne répondit pas et ne dis plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent tous les trois jusqu'à la première maison. Ils sonnèrent, reçurent des bonbons, enfin surtout Henry.

– Miss Swan je vous promet que vous allez me taxer chaque personne que je rencontrerai dans cette tenue durant la soirée, lui dit Regina lorsqu'elles firent quelques pas jusqu'à la prochaine bâtisse. Et ce sera deux fois plus pour les hommes !

Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Ils enchaînèrent les maisons pendant deux heures. Regina se prenait souvent des taquineries par les habitants qu'ils connaissaient. Henry avait bien vite retrouvé le sourire, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses deux mères. Ces dernières avaient signé une trêve pour la soirée, du moins pour le temps. Alors à part quelques regards qui en disait long sur leur situation, il n'y avait quasiment plus de contact entre elles. Henry avait toute leur attention.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Emma.

– Il est hors de question de me montrer ainsi devant vos parents.

– Hey Regina respirez… Ils vont être sûrement très content que vous faites cela pour le plaisir de votre fils. Vous allez monter dans leur estime, je vous l'assure.

Bien évidement c'est Mary qui ouvrit avec un grand sourire niais.

– Bonsoir Snow.

– Bonsoir Regina. Henry tu es magnifique !

– Donnez-nous les bonbons et qu'on en finisse…

Regina reçut un plus ou moins discret coup de coude de la part de la blonde.

– Le costume vous va bien aussi Regina.

– Et moi je suis moche ? questionna Emma sur un ton de reproche très jaloux.

– Non…. Henry et toi êtes les plus beau, finit-elle en partant quelques secondes chercher les bonbons avec Henry.

– Elle a raison sur un point, Henry et toi, vous êtes les plus beaux, glissa-t-elle à l'oreille d'Emma.

Henry et Mary revinrent alors que les joues d'Emma avait pris une couleur rosâtre. Heureusement personne ne le remarqua, le prenant à cause de la fraîcheur de la soirée.

Alors qu'Henry, Emma et Regina allait repartir, Mary arrêta Emma.

– Ça se passe comment avec Regina ?

– Elle ne va pas nous manger maman. Elle est… juste elle… On m'attend.

Elle rejoignit Regina et Henry et ils continuèrent leur tournée.

Une demie heure plus tard, lorsque les deux mères virent le sachet de bonbons rempli à ras bord, elles furent ravies. Les habitants avaient été généreux.

Ils firent demi-tour pour rentrer. Il passa quelques bâtisses avant qu'Emma ne trouve l'ambiance un peu fade et décide de réagir. Marchant près de Regina, elle prit la parole.

– Hé, ça vous dit un peu de neige ?

– Quoi ? Non Miss Swan pas ici ! Il y a des voitures qui passent tous les jours !

– Ça va Majesté je n'allais pas le faire ici…

Emma s'avança pour faire sa proposition à son fils qui serait sûrement plus intéressé.

– Hey Henry ça t'intéresse qu'on fasse une bataille de boule de neige contre ta mère ?

Henry fut immédiatement enthousiasmé et charmé. Ils firent directement demi-tour vers le manoir. Dès leur arrivé là-bas, Regina et Henry partirent se changer tandis qu'Emma sortit dans le jardin et se concentra avec sa magie pour mettre une bonne couche de neige dans tout le jardin. Alors qu'elle partait se changer, elle croisa Regina qui venait d'apercevoir à travers la baie vitrée le tas de neige.

– Emma ! Je ne vous ai pas enseigner la magie pour créer de la neige !

Elle semblait peu fière de son ancienne élève.

– J'ai bien le droit de m'en servir un peu non ? même si ce n'est que pour m'amuser… et puis c'est pas comme si je le faisais tous les jours… minauda Emma.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et Emma partit ensuite se changer pour mettre quelque chose de plus chaud.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Regina était tranquillement posée dans un fauteuil un verre à la main tandis qu'Henry était dehors dans la neige.

– Regina je vous préviens, vous n'allez pas rester ici deux heures. On avait un accord, vous devez rester avec Henry et moi.

– Nous n'avons jamais dit ça ! protesta-t-elle alors qu'Emma la poussait dans le jardin

A peine arrivées dans la neige, Regina reçut une boule de neige sur le torse. Henry semblait fière de son coup tandis qu'Emma lui faisait signe que cela était parfait. La mairesse resta choquée quelques secondes du geste de son fils.

– Tu oses t'allier avec ta mère la plus irréfléchi et incapable pour attaquer ton autre mère exerçant parfaitement la magie ? siffla-t-elle, préparant une attaque magique. Inconscient !

Emma qui s'était éloigné, lui lança une boule qui arriva en plein milieu de visage de Regina.

– Regina, on fait ça dans les règles de l'art, lui ordonna Emma en montrant la neige. Et puis on évite de m'insulter s'il vous plait. J'en subis bien trop souvent de votre part.

– Très bien, souffla-t-elle en enlevant les dégâts de la boule de neige en un seul revers de main.

Une vingtaine de boules de neiges se formèrent dans le sol près de la brune au regard maléfique. Emma et son fils virent avec des yeux effrayé les boules devenir aussi grosse qu'une orange et consistante qu'un melon. Regina leur sourit sadiquement et commença à leur envoyer les boules de neige. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à voir sa blonde se prendre ses boules de neiges, ses cris d'hystérique étaient un merveilleux son.

Emma et Henry étaient essoufflés, couraient partout tandis que Regina trouvait cela finalement très amusant. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus touché par les boules de neiges qui semblaient faire pas mal de dégât. 10 minutes de mitraillage intensif puis elle arrêta et rigola quand elle vit la mère et le fils s'effondrer.

– On peut retourner au chaud maintenant ? Sauf si vous voulez continuer, même si j'en doute. Vous abandonnez Emma ?

– Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appris ça en premier ?

Emma était à terre presque allongé dans la neige, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il ne restait plus grand-chose après le ravage de la brune. Henry se sauva rapidement et monta directement à sa chambre.

– Regina je crois que vous l'avez terrorisé.

– J'espère que vous avez des bleus.

Emma lança un regard noir à Regina. Sans un mot elle se leva et rejoignit l'intérieur en boitant et se maintenant le bras droit. Regina suivit ses pas et la vit de justesse entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle s'approcha de la porte alarmée et resta planté.

– J'ai une crème si vous voulez. Tiroir en haut à gauche, probablement au fond.

Regina n'eut pas de réponse mais comprit lorsqu'elle entendit qu'elle l'utilisait. Elle monta les escaliers et se stoppa à la porte de la chambre de son fils. Elle toqua doucement et entra.

Henry fouillait dans ses tiroirs et semblait chercher des vêtements.

– Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Je me suis un peu emportée…

– Tu rigoles maman c'était trop bien ! Si j'arrivais à faire ça avec les copains, ce serait de la bombe ! Ils la boucleraient !

– Henry, langage !

Henry soupira et mis les vêtements choisis sur son lit.

– J'ai juste un peu froid.

– Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul, ta mère est trempée.

– La pauvre, tu n'as pas arrêté de la viser. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas, mais elle n'aura plus de force demain pour travailler.

– Tu as raison, je vais l'aider pour le bien de la ville.

Regina redescendit et découvrit que la salle de bain était toujours fermée à clé.

– Emma ?

– Quoi ?

Elle était clairement de mauvaise humeur. Regina sauta l'étape de savoir son état car elle savait déjà la réponse qui aurait été négative.

– Je peux vous inviter au Granny's pour me faire pardonner ?

– C'est un rencard ?

– Le jour où je vous inviterai ou même accepterait à un rencard, je serais probablement saoul et désespérée.

Les deux femmes sourirent niaisement chacune de leur côté de la porte sans savoir que le sourire de l'autre était reproduit à l'identique.

– Ok

– Ok ?

– Allons au Granny's. Vous savez quoi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir échanger les rôles. Vous essayez de passer plus de temps avec moi et j'essaye de vous éviter. Mais aucune de nous deux y arrivent…

Regina secoua la tête à l'effet de badinage de la blonde puis s'éloigna de la porte pour ne plus l'entendre.

– Regina ? Pourquoi voulez-vous aller au Granny's ? Je veux dire, vous ne pouvez pas cuisiner ?

– Je… je n'ai pas très envie de cuisiner ce soir...

Emma fronça les sourcils face à l'hésitation de la brune et sa voix incertaine.

– Henry ! Tu descends, on part au Granny's quand ta mère aura fini d'occuper ma salle de bain.

– Je vous rappelle que c'est de votre faute si je suis dans cette salle de bain.

– Vous n'aviez qu'à pas faire votre maligne…

Emma sortit au même moment où Henry descendit. Elle ressortit dans son costume de Supergirl ce qui fit naître un regard appétissant. Elle n'attendit pas le commentaire sarcastique de Regina et disparut dans la pièce à vivre.

Regina la suivit des yeux avant d'ordonner à Henry de se préparer puis rejoignit Emma. Cette dernière était agenouillée devant le feu de cheminée qui crépitait. En un instant, la blonde angélique lui semblait si triste, faible et imperceptible…

Regina s'approcha doucement sans faire de bruit. Alors qu'elle avait presque atteint Emma, elle sentit sa tête lui tourner violemment, son horrible mal de tête qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'avouer car il était si rare que cela lui arrive, amplifiait. Ses jambes cédèrent et ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle sentit.

– REGINA !

Emma se précipita vers la brune, elle la prit dans ses bras. Ses beaux yeux étaient fermés, son corps ne réagissait plus.

– Regina ? Regina ? Tu m'entends ?...

Regina était tombée subitement dans les pommes. Emma avait posé sa main sur sa joue et la caressait doucement espérant que cela la tirerait de son sommeil. Elle était brûlante et cette idiote n'avait rien voulu faire voir sur son état jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vienne à s'évanouir.

Pendant ce temps, ayant entendu les cris, Henry arriva, dès qu'il vit ses mères il courut et s'agenouilla près de sa mère. Les deux visages inquiets étaient tournés vers elle.

– Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Je sais pas… Appelle l'hôpital !

Henry se dépêcha à se relever et partit comme une fusée prendre le téléphone qui était dans une autre pièce.

– Regina… Réveilles-toi s'il te plait…

Emma ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas pourquoi, alors que les larmes arrivées au bord de ses yeux. Regina semblait sereine mais pourtant quelque chose se passait et elle ne savait pas quoi. Alors que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés elle entendit un gémissement.

– Regina ? Regina ?

– Emma… Pas besoin de crier…

– Hey… Ça va ?

Toujours au sol, Emma ramena Regina sur le sofa le plus proche. Elle l'allongea confortablement et s'assit près d'elle.

– Henry, c'est bon elle est réveillée ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit que tu te sentais mal ?

Voyant l'inquiétude on ne peut plus sincère dans les yeux de la belle blonde, elle décida de dire la vérité.

– Ça m'arrive quand j'utilise trop mes pouvoirs… Surtout quand je les utilise peu souvent. Mais j'ai rarement senti un mal de tête si intense, ni été malade… et jamais autant…

Henry arriva à toute vitesse et arrêta sa course près de sa mère qu'il serra dans ses bras.

Emma se leva et sortit de la pièce pour chercher un sac de glace pour diminuer la chaleur de Regina. Elle revint le plus vite possible. Elle posa le sac sur le front de la brune et la mère et le fils la regardèrent d'un air à faire fondre des chamallows.

– Arrêtez de me regarder avec les mêmes yeux ronds !... Cria-t-elle ne pouvant empêcher un sourire qui disparut vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur.

– Ça va ? s'écrièrent-ils.

– Oui j'ai juste un horrible mal de tête.

– Tu sais tu nous as fait peur...

– Tu veux aller dans ton lit ?

– Emma je vous interdit d'entrer dans ma chambre !

– Hey calmes toi, tu ne vas pas arranger ton mal de tête comme ça… Viens Henry, il faut qu'on la laisse se reposer…

Henry embrassa sa mère sur la joue puis remonta dans sa chambre, encore un peu inquiet pour elle. Mais il savait qu'avec Emma elle était entre de bonnes mains. En effet, Emma lui amena une couverture chaude, et l'obligea à boire un verre d'eau fraîche et à fermer les yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Emma n'entende la brune l'appeler. Elle arriva aussitôt auprès d'elle.

– Emma pourquoi tu prends soin de moi ? Ça devrait être l'inverse après ce que je t'ai fait endurer toute à l'heure…

– Tu t'inquiètes finalement des énormes bleues que j'ai de ta part ?

– Ils ne sont pas énormes…

– Tu ne les as pas vu ! Ça fait super mal !

Emma se tourna écarta légèrement le tissu pour laisser apparaître un énorme bleu bien visible. Sans un mot, Regina tendit un bras et laissa ses doigts légèrement effleurer cette peau douce qu'elle avait abîmée. Elle sentit Emma frissonner et légèrement grimacer de douleur.

– Je suis désolée Emma. Si je n'étais pas dans cet état je t'aurais soulagée...

Emma sourit, heureuse de voir le regret.

– T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

– Oui Emma j'ai juste fait un malaise…

– Oui tu as fait un malaise et ce n'est pas rien. J'ai flippé pour toi tu sais ?

Sur le coup Emma ne remarqua pas tous les sentiments qu'elle semblait faire passer. La colère, la peur, la tristesse, la joie… et tout cela pour une femme.

– Je suis désolée…

Sa voix était clairement instable, tremblotante. Regina posa sa main sur la joue d'Emma qui était toute proche. Elle voulait l'embrasser. D'un baiser sincère et sentimental. Elles se regardait dans le blanc de l'œil depuis deux bonnes minutes, et au moment où elle se décida, Emma se leva pour laisser la brune tranquille. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dépasser la porte Regina l'arrêta, ne voulant pas la laisser partir même si elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait.

– Emma. Tu peux rester avec moi s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Emma eut un grand sourire puis revint en arrière.

– Bien sûr. Tous les vœux de sa Majesté seront exaucés.

D'un débit très rapide Regina ajouta.

– Prends moi dans tes bras alors.

– Ais-je mal entendu ? Est-ce vraiment Madame le Maire demandant à sa Sheriff préférée de lui faire un câlin ?

Regina hocha la tête en fixant intensément la belle blonde, observant chaque trait de son visage. Elle savait comment leur proximité lui procurait un bien fou, bien qu'il ne durait jamais longtemps.

– Tu dois avoir plus de fièvre que ce que je pensais…

Emma semblait amusée. Un silence intense prit place. Emma finit par s'asseoir au bout du canapé puis elle invita la brune les bras ouverts à se blottir contre elle. Elle s'y réfugia rapidement sans un mot en resserrant la couverture autour d'elle. Étant de dos à Emma, son envie ne pourrait la reprendre.

Regina sentait son corps faible. D'ordinaire elle aurait détesté ça, mais à cet instant, blottit contre sa blonde, rien n'aurait pu être détestable. Rien dans leur nombreux rapport sexuel ne pouvait être comparable à celui-ci.

Sa peau chaude et froide à la fois, douce était mise à découverte. Crevant de froid, Emma passa ses mains sous la couverture pour rejoindre les mains étroitement liées de Regina.

– Tu sais ça serait mieux dans ton lit.

– Ferme là.

Un tendre moment passa sans que chacune des deux ne disent un mot. Les deux femmes se sentaient légères, décontractées au maximum malgré que cela était la première fois qu'un véritable câlin se produisait entre elles. Elles profitaient simplement du parfait moment, chassant les mots de tête de Regina. Celle-ci sentait même ses forces revenir petit à petit.

Ce moment leur semblait unique et impensable. Mais il fut, heureusement seulement entrecoupé par un grognement de l'estomac de la brune.

– Tu as faim ?

Ce chuchotement inattendu près de son oreille la fit frissonner. Le souffle chaud dans sa nuque y était aussi pour quelque chose.

– Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un truc au Granny's ?

– Non ça ira...

– Si tu ne veux pas que je cuisine, laisse-moi au moins aller t'acheter un truc ?

– Je ne bougerai pas.

– Mmmh d'accord…

Emma s'allongea de tout son long sur le sofa entraînant avec elle Regina. Elle se retint de dire un commentaire et s'allongea plus confortablement.

– Tu te sens mieux ?

Regina lui marmonna un oui et respira un bon coup. Emma caressa ses cheveux, et ce sentiment intense de bonheur la propulsa dans un autre monde. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir comme un bébé après ces derniers moments émotionnels.

Emma se leva en évitant très soigneusement de réveiller sa brune. Elle comptait bien évidemment profiter pour ramener un repas pour sa belle. Avant de monter à l'étage pour prendre la commande de son fils, elle embrassa tendrement le front de Regina. Puis pris la commande du fils prodige. Un hamburger, bien évidemment.

– Et tu es à l'écoute de chacun des désirs de ta mère c'est d'accord ? Et tu vas la voir toutes les 10 minutes au minimum pour savoir si elle va bien.

Henry roula les yeux de la même façon que sa mère.

– Elle n'est pas mourante !

– Oui mais tu te rappelles les fois où elle prenait soin de toi quand tu étais malade ? Et bien c'est le moment de lui rendre la pareille.

– Et puis elle n'est même pas malade, elle est juste fatiguée…

– Henry tu ne discutes pas. J'y vais.

En quelques trois mouvements, Emma était partie armée du manteau de la brune pour le tenir au chaud. Arrivé au Granny's elle passa rapidement sa commande à Ruby qui n'avaient presque plus de client. Lorsque Ruby passa la commande auprès de sa grand-mère, Emma l'entendit rouspéter.

– Qui c'est encore qui vient à une heure pareil ? s'énerva Granny grincheuse.

– C'est Emma… Une urgence je crois…

– Elle a de la chance de nous avoir sauvé la vie plusieurs fois celle-là !

Ruby retourna à son comptoir puis s'y accouda.

– Granny est toujours un peu ronchonneuse en fin de soirée…

Ruby baissa soudainement son regard vers les habits de la blonde plus précisément sur son manteau.

– Ben dis donc Emma... le sheriff porte une veste de madame le maire !...

– J'ai que mon déguisement en dessous... Je ne veux pas crever de froid...

– Et tu n'es pas arrivée avec d'autre habits ?

– Trempée...

– Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait pour en arriver là...

– C'est pas ce que tu crois...

– Il est difficile de ne pas remarquer ton attirance pour elle...

– Ruubyyyy... arrête... je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

– Raconte-moi ta soirée avec Madame Mills alors...

Ruby semblait avoir du temps, et semblait chercher des infos. Les quelques personnes restantes dans le restaurant avaient presque fini leur repas.

– Oh mon dieu… je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Demain ok ?

– Emma tu m'intrigues…

– Regina a fait un malaise toute à l'heure…

– Elle va bien ?

Ruby semblait réellement inquiète pour la maire ce qui rassura Emma. C'était encore assez rare.

– Ouais c'est juste qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Après un bon repas et une grosse nuit elle sera remise sur pied.

– Dur… T'as l'air de prendre soin d'elle en tout cas...

– Qui d'autre le ferait sinon ?

– Ouais…

– C'est surtout parce que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle.

– Dis pas n'importe quoi !

Emma ne put empêcher un léger rougissement des joues.

– Un peu quand même ça ne va pas te tuer de l'avouer...

Emma l'ignora et la discussion se clôtura. Ruby alla débarrasser et laver une table dont les clients venaient de partir. Emma n'attendit pas très longtemps avant que Ruby ne revienne avec les plats dans un sac.

– Combien je te dois ?

– Cadeau de la maison. Pour un bon rétablissement de la maire. Maintenant tu m'es redevable. Tu pourrais… par exemple, me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toilettes le mois dernier ? Avec... laisse-moi deviner... une certaine Regina ?

– Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Si je me rappelle bien c'était un dimanche, tu sais le jour où tu viens manger ici le midi…

« Et où je rends souvent visite à Regina après le repas... » pensa-t-elle.

– Enfin bref… Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir ?

– La prochaine fois Rub…

Ruby plissa les yeux. Emma était clairement très gênée. Elle n'avait pas eu tort. C'était bien elle et Regina qu'elle avait entendue. Elles avaient essayé de se faire discrète mais malheureusement Ruby était passé par là. Elle se demandait si cela était arrivé plusieurs fois ?

– Ok mais je veux tous les détails, de l'avant, du pendant et du après.

– Promis. Maintenant faut que j'y aille.

– Et tu as intérêt à ne pas m'éviter !

Emma partit, elle se préoccuperait de ce détail plus tard, même si elle savait qu'elle allait le repousser à chaque fois. Une fois de retour au manoir, elle vit Regina arrivé assez lentement vers elle. Elle était emmitouflée dans un plaid, et avait le visage pale. Elle s'avança sans un mot.

– Regina ?

– Je sens une bonne odeur…

Emma lui sourit, sachant déjà laquelle était-ce.

– Les lasagnes de Granny. 10 ans de savoir-faire je crois qu'elles sont meilleures que les tiennes.

– Tu me déçois beaucoup Emma. Je te ferais goûter la prochaine fois, tu compareras et tu verras bien que les mienne sont meilleurs.

Emma rigola légèrement, toujours amusé par l'assurance de Regina malgré sa fatigue.

– Vous avez mis mon manteau... ?

– Je n'avais rien d'autre à mettre...

Emma plaça sa main sans un mot sur le front de la brune. Il était encore très chaud, mais ça ne semblait pas être critique.

– Vous devriez vous reposer.

– Je vais très bien.

– Dit-elle alors qu'elle est aussi blanche qu'un fantôme.

Regina fit marche arrière et revint dans la pièce à vivre et Emma la suivit juste derrière elle.

– Qu'est ce que vous avez commandé ?

– Des lasagnes, Granny en a fait pour toute une armée… Et elle a préparé son hamburger spécial Henry.

Alarmé par l'entrée de sa mère Henry descendit.

– Maman tu l'as ?

– Jackpot.

Elle lui sortit le hamburger du sachet et le tendit à son fils.

– Merci ! Les copains vont regarder un film tous ensemble je peux y aller ?

Henry débattit de longues minutes avec ses deux mères. C'était la première fois qu'Henry voulait passer une soirée dehors. Alors il était certains que les deux mères étaient très inquiètes. Ces dernières semblaient connectées, les mêmes arguments sortaient de leur bouche. Elles finirent par céder d'un accord tacite.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien. Pour la première fois, Emma et Regina n'avaient rien à se dire. Pour la première fois elles profitèrent de leur fils ensemble. Emma adorait cette soirée malgré les quelques points négatifs. Ces premiers moments plutôt normaux avec sa brune s'étaient globalement bien passé. Il y avait quelque chose de diffèrent à présent entre elles, entre eux.

L'ayant exigé pour ne pas fatiguer Regina, Emma ramena les assiettes jusqu'à la grande cuisine. Regina la suivit rapidement. Elle la suivit timidement et la regarda proche d'elle.

– Eum… alors… tu vas rentrer chez toi ?

Emma lui jeta un regard qui pouvait en dire long avant de se mettre à ranger la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle.

– Sauf si tu as besoin de moi.

– Et en quoi aurais-je besoin de toi ?

– Je n'aimerai pas qu'une si jolie femme tombe une deuxième fois dans les pommes...

Emma continu de ranger sans lancer un seul regard à Regina. Pourtant la connaissant très bien, elle devina son rougissement. Deux minutes passèrent dans lesquels Emma rangeait et Regina la regardait attentive. A la fin, Emma se tourna vers elle. Leur proximité fit frissonner la Reine.

– Dois-je rester Madame Le maire ?

Ceci était dit avec tant de malice et de sensualité. Regina ne résista pas et céda à cette envie depuis qu'elle la regardait. Elle fondit sur ses lèvres, ne laissant même pas le choix. Ressentir Emma répondre avec un sourire fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Les mains étaient vite rentrées en jeu, se déposant sur les joues, les nuques, les épaules puis à l'arrière de la tête. Il dura énormément puis leurs lèvres se lâchèrent, mais les fronts restaient collés. Elles reprirent leur souffle après ce baiser intense ainsi sans un mot.

– Je… je ne me sens pas très bien…

Regina était devenue vraiment livide et ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle avait des vertiges incroyables et son mal de tête avait doublé.

– Je crois qu'il est temps que tu ailles au lit…

La sentant perdre l'équilibre, Emma attrapa Regina par les jambes et par le dos et la souleva. Ce baiser avait été peut-être un peu trop intense pour Regina. Elle marcha jusqu'au escalier.

– Maman ?

– Elle ne se sent pas très bien.

Henry s'avança et embrassa le front de sa mère dont les yeux étaient fermés.

– Repose toi bien maman.

Henry s'avança vers la porte puis l'ouvrit pour sortir.

– Tu rentres dès que c'est fini Henry.

– Oui promis…

– Et tu fais attention sur le chemin…

Henry avait déjà commencé à sortir. Il était heureux de savoir qu'enfin quelqu'un prenait soin de sa mère comme elle en avait besoin.

– T'inquiètes pas !

Il ferma la porte et Emma sentit que Regina s'endormait déjà. La blonde se pressa à monter les marches et trouva la chambre de Regina en moins de deux. Elle installa précieusement sa malade sur son lit.

Ne pouvant pas dormir comme cela, elle mit le seul survivant de l'attaque de la brune : son débardeur. Débardeur et culotte, elle se jeta dans le lit moelleux de la Majesté. Les bras croisés dans le dos, avec un grand sourire elle revécut la soirée. Elle fut interrompue par Regina qui venait de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés. Emma passa son bras par-dessus, lui embrassa le front et s'endormit pour une paisible nuit.


	4. Douce torture

Hey nouveau Os, merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review pour mes Os et ma dernière fanfiction ! C'est top ! ;)

Attention, c'est du LEMON, raiting M. Avec possibilité d'une suite.

(Oui, j'aime (beaucoup) le cidre… (et le lemon hihihi))

* * *

 **Douce torture…**

* * *

Depuis que Regina était en couple avec Emma il y a de ça maintenant six mois, Regina vivait un vrai conte de fée. Elle avait enfin tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu : une vie stable, un couple solide et durable, son fils, sa famille… Son bonheur ne finissait jamais de grandir, Emma avait même fini par emménagé chez elle après seulement 5 mois de relation. Elles filaient l'amour parfait et rien ne semblait s'opposer à leur plaisir. Ce jour-là, Regina venait tout juste de rentrer d'une grosse journée, et trouva sa demeure silencieuse.

– Emma ? Henry ?

– Salut Man ! la salua Henry alors qu'il descendait les grands escaliers du manoir.

– Emma n'est pas encore rentrée ?

– Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'elle rentre plus tard que d'habitude, mais elle n'a jamais été si en retard.

– Notre Shérif travaille tard dis donc, se moqua Regina. Elle a enfin compris que Shérif n'est pas que traîner ses pieds un peu partout, ricana-t-elle en se replongeant dans les souvenirs de sa dernière visite au commissariat qui avait fini dans la salle de rangement.

– Maman ? l'interpella son fils lorsqu'il la vit se plonger dans ses pensées.

– Oui, je vais l'appeler.

Regina ne redoutait en aucun cas qu'Emma la trompe. Elle était bien trop sensible à ses charmes, et il n'y avait eu aucune dispute récente qui aurait pu lui donner envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Regina sortit son téléphone sans plus tarder et composa le numéro d'Emma. Elle répondit après deux sonneries.

– Emma ?

– Regina ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu n'as pas vu l'heure ? Il est 19 h 30. Je suis rentrée.

– Oh merde, désolée ma chérie ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure… se justifia-t-elle incrédule. J'arrive tout de suite !

– Emma qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

– Euh rien… Je sommeillais sur ma table comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé… Enfin tu le sais très bien, c'est toi qui affirme que je ne fais rien de mes journées !…

– Très bien. Je t'attends impatiemment, ne tarde pas…

– Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? demanda Emma d'une voix indécente.

– Et bien, comme tu sembles avoir un secret très confidentiel, j'ai pensé à une torture rien que pour toi pour que tu m'avoues ce que tu fais depuis plusieurs soirs… Regina prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. En tant que Méchante Reine, j'ai eu l'occasion de faire plein de sorte de torture… mais jamais je n'ai pu faire celle dont je te réserve… Et à vrai dire, c'est un peu un de mes fantasme… avoua Regina du bout la langue.

– Je suis une tombe. Je ne dirais rien. Tu n'as aucune chance. Mais… je vais très rapidement rentrer pour vivre… cette expérience qui me semble… assez distrayante…

– On verra ça, sourit-elle. A toute à l'heure.

– Et Regina une dernière chose, pas de magie pour cette fois, ce ne serait pas juste de me désavantager…

– Hmm, même pas un petit bonus ?

– Ok, mais un bonus chacun.

– Challenge accepté Emma Swan.

Regina raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Emma pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait mais elle était sure qu'elle arriverait à tout avec cette manière.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la mairesse trouva des idées pour la suite de la soirée. Alors qu'elle entamait son 4ème verre de cidre qu'elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'en avoir seulement commencé un, une idée qui lui plut beaucoup germa dans son cerveau. Elle attrapa à la quatrième vitesse son téléphone et tapota un sms.

 _Emma dépêche-toi, plus tu mets de temps, plus j'aurais envie de toi… Et plus je serais sévère…_

Emma venait d'entrer dans sa voiture quand elle reçut le sms de Regina. Il fit naître un sourire plutôt carnassier. Emma démarra rapidement la voiture après avoir répondu sentant déjà un sentiment d'impatience mélangé avec un peu d'angoisse.

Regina ne tarda pas à avoir une réponse, et sourit lorsque celle-ci arriva.

 _J'arrive tout de suite ma Gina._

Regina prit une grande respiration et se lança dans sa série de sms.

 _Mmmhh… Emma…_ _J'ai envie de te toucher, te sentir, te caresser, embrasser tout ton corps, viens vite..._ _J_ ' _ai envie de sentir ta douce peau fr_ _é_ _mir contre la mienne_

 _Je veux te d_ _é_ _guster tendrement_. _Go_ _û_ _ter chaque partie de ton corps. J_ ' _ai envie de te sentir tout contre moi, de te go_ _û_ _ter, te murmurer des choses affriolantes… J'ai envie de te prendre en plein milieu du salon… et te faire jouir pour te faire crier mon nom…_

Regina relut ses messages et sourit plutôt fière d'elle. Elle continua, pianotant rapidement, déclenchant une douce chaleur dans son bas ventre par la suite.

 _J'ai envie sentir tes frissons causées par mes doigts sur tes fesses, tes seins..._ _J'_ _aime quand tu g_ _é_ _mis fasse au plaisir que je te donne, j'_ _aime sentir ton corps chaud et contract_ _é_ _contre moi…_ _J'_ _ai envie de toi Emma. Tout de suite mon amour._

Regina n'eut pas le temps de continuer car lorsqu'elle entendit la voiture de la blonde se garer, elle se précipita à l'entrée. Elle était déjà impatiente de commencer. Elle se retint de courir vers la blonde et attendit qu'elle arrive jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit brusquement lorsque Emma l'atteignit et se mit à la fixer le regard emplis de désir.

– Emma, siffla-t-elle.

Emma n'eut le temps de rien dire, car elle se fit assiéger par la brune qui prit possession de ses lèvres brusquement. Emma n'avait même pas eut le temps de déposer ses affaires qu'elles s'embrassaient déjà à pleine bouche. Emma balança ses affaires à travers la maison sans savoir où afin d'avoir les mains libres. La brune menait largement le baiser brûlant qui incendiait Emma. Regina attrapa la blonde par le t-shirt et la pressa contre elle. Elle se mit rapidement à reculer, impatiente. Elle ne stoppa pas ses baisers sensuelle lorsqu'elle se mit à déshabiller sa blonde tout en avançant vers les escaliers.

– Wouah Gina tu n'y vas pas de main morte… souffla Emma entre deux baisers brûlant alors que la brune se débattait avec les boutons du chemisier.

– Tais-toi… marmonna-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Regina déshabillait Emma d'une manière alléchante, sans qu'elle ne pût faire de même ou d'autre chose. Les deux femmes tournoyaient, marchaient violemment, manquant de faire tomber des objets à certains moments. Regina les dirigeait vers leur chambre en ne rompant pas un seul instant le baiser, leur laissant seulement quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle. Plus la descente des vêtement avançait, plus une chaleur ardente se répandait en Emma comme en Regina. Mais contrairement à Emma, Regina repoussa ce désir du mieux qu'elle pût afin de s'en tenir à son plan. Elle s'empêcha donc de prendre Emma, là en plein milieu du couloir.

– Regina, avant que tout cela ne dérape… Il y a de grande chance qu'Henry nous entende pour ne pas dire pire…

– Aucun risque. Il est allé manger avec des amis au Granny's et il va ensuite regarder un film avec eux, annonça t-elle en posant son front contre le sien, gardant un contact visuel.

– Je vois que tu as fait en sorte qu'il n'y ai personne pour au moins deux ou trois heure, je vais pouvoir me faire torturer par Madame Le Maire, aka La Méchante Reine librement sans qu'on puisse me venir en aide ! ironisa-t-elle qui fit naître un sourire dominateur sur le visage de la belle brune.

– Je vois que tu as tout compris, lui répondit Regina avant de l'embrasser lascivement.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la chambre, Emma ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. Regina poussa sa blonde à l'intérieur de la chambre d'un geste félin puis elle s'approcha dangereusement de sa blonde, la regardant de haut en bas d'un regard incendiant. Cette dernière semblait attendre la suite qu'elle savait des plus appréciable.

– Assis-toi, ordonna Regina de sa voix suave.

Alors que sa tête bourdonnait, Emma s'assit sur le lit et fixa sa compagne le regard de plus en plus impatient en attendant un prochain ordre. La brune se déplaça lentement dans la chambre jusqu'à la coiffeuse. Devant la coiffeuse, il y avait une chaise, la brune retourna cette chaise en un geste pour la mettre devant elle, face à Emma. Elle fixa ensuite la blonde les pupilles dilatées et les lèvres étirées.

– Sur la chaise…

Emma regarda un instant la chaise puis gloussa. Elle alla s'asseoir rapidement tandis que sa compagne la fixait amusée. Regina se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille d'Emma et chuchota :

– Bien…

Le souffle chaud contre son cou ainsi que la voix aguichante de la brune donnaient des frissons à Emma. Elle appréhendait honnêtement la suite. Regina s'assit à califourchon sur sa blonde, ne la lâchant toujours pas des yeux. Emma fut surprise et ensorcelée par la langue intrusive qui fit son apparition. Regina menait parfaitement la danse en empêchant Emma d'en prendre le contrôle sans que ce soit déplaisant.

Tout en l'embrassant ardemment, la brune tâta la coiffeuse derrière Emma sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle voulait. Les menottes du Shérif. Connaissant Emma, elle laissait toujours une paire de menottes à la maison, juste au cas où. Elle souleva délicatement la paires sans bruit. Le blonde n'avait rien remarqué, bien trop occupée par ses baisers et son désir grimpant. Elle était maintenant en possession d'une paire de menotte, et avait plusieurs heures pour faire voir des étoiles à Emma et qu'elle lui dise enfin ce qu'elle manigançait.

Regina vint chercher les mains de la blonde pour les faire passer entre les barreaux de la chaise, cela ne sembla pas préoccuper la blonde qui venait la titiller de se langue certainement dans un autre monde. Elle la prit de vitesse en attachant ses deux mains à la chaise. Emma n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouva dans l'incapacité de bouger les bras. La brune releva le torse glorieusement en regardant avec amusement sa compagne qui soupirait, s'étonnant de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

Regina eut la blonde en sous-vêtements sans défense pour elle seule pendant autant de temps qu'elle voulait. Ses yeux pétillèrent et son sourire s'agrandit.

– Ce n'est pas très malin de les mettre à l'évidence, Shérif… Tout le monde pourrait s'en emparer…

Encore pantelante de la manière dont elle l'avait embrassé, Emma mit un instant à comprendre la situation et lorsque ce fut fait, elle tira sur les menottes pour essayer d'y enlever ses mains. Malheureusement, Regina avait bien serré et elle ne réussit seulement à avoir une douleur aux poignets.

– Tut tut, lui fit la brune en lui tenant les mains pour qu'elle arrête. Je ne veux pas que tu t'abîme les poignets mon cœur…

– Mais Gina…se plaignit la blonde en gesticulant sous la brune.

Sa soumission l'excitait autant que cela l'énervait. Regina avait la situation en main et Emma ne pouvait que subir. Elle redoutait de plus en plus les quelques minutes qui allait suivre.

Regina trouva cette exclamation adorable et laissa échapper un petit sourire, mais la brune reprit vite son rôle et continua. Elle se mit à genoux au sol, puis posa ses coudes sur les cuisses de la blonde. Elle fixa innocemment la blonde, la tête appuyée sur ses bras.

– Alors dis moi ce que tu fais le soir avant de rentrer… commença-t-elle en baladant ses mains sur le corps mi nue d'Emma.

– Rien… geignit-elle…

– Pourquoi es-tu rentrée si tard ce soir ? marmonna Regina comme une question qui n'attendait pas de réponses. Nous sommes en couple depuis huit mois et tu as déjà des secret pour moi, Emma… Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe…

Ses mains frôlèrent les seins de la blonde puis continuèrent leur chemin sur le ventre.

– Décroche-moi et je t'explique…

– Non. Tant que je ne sais pas, je ne te décrocherais pas.

– Vraiment Regina ? geignit-elle alors qu'elle descendait le long des jambes. Me chauffer vulgairement pour te dire ce que je fais pendant cinq minutes le soir ?

– C'est un moyen très pratique pour avoir ce que je veux Emma. Parce que toutes les deux nous le savons très bien… Tu ne peux pas me résister… Et si tu me dis pas ton secret, ce que tu caches doit alors être important…

– C'est injuste !

– Effectivement. Mais quand nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble tu savais déjà très bien quel genre de personne je suis…

– Oh mon dieu, pourquoi suis-je amoureuse de cette cinglée ! cria-t-elle alors que Regina remontait ses mains sur elle, suivit de son corps.

Emma grogna avant que Regina ne s'attaque à son cou sensuellement avec un sourire assuré. Emma doutait fortement pouvoir garder son secret face à Regina. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui résisterait pas bien longtemps. Elle sentait déjà ses résistances s'envoler face aux baisers, suçotements et mordillement de sa délicieuse tortionnaire. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, son corps, son esprit, tout son être étaient tellement réceptifs aux caresses de la brune. Il allait falloir qu'elle ruse si elle ne voulait pas céder.

Regina descendit ses lèvres le long de la clavicule de la blonde en baladant ses mains sur toute la surface du corps d'Emma. La blonde commença à perdre ses moyens au moment où Regina atteignait tout juste le haut de sa poitrine. Le désir s'était emparé d'elle pour de bon. La tête commençait à lui tourner et sa culotte commençait à être pas mal trempé. La brune s'attarda un moment près du sous-vêtement, sans jamais l'enlever au plus grand malheur de la blonde. Elle finit par remonter ses lèvres à celles d'Emma et de les embrasser.

– Tu m'excuses mon cœur, fit Regina en se relevant. Je vais opter pour une tenue… disons plus décontractée… annonça-t-elle la voix chaude et mélodieuse.

Emma déglutit nerveusement pendant que Regina se dirigeait vers la salle de bains. Regina le voyait très bien, Emma allait céder. Elle se délectait de son pouvoir sur cette blonde qu'elle aimait tant, elle en jubilait.

Regina s'y attarda quelques minutes, le temps de se changer et de parfaire quelques détails importants. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle se plaça discrètement contre la chaise dans le dos d'Emma.

– Regina ? fit elle intrigué, tournant la tête de gauche à droite pour la voir.

Puis sans un mot Emma sentit ses chevilles attiré aux pieds de la chaises puis Regina les noua avec la chaise. Elle eut ensuite la vue obstrué par ce qu'elle devina un foulard de soie noir. La blonde n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Elle entendit les talons de sa brune résonner contre le sol, avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa place initiale, Emma gémit longuement en sentant ce corps si parfait tout près d'elle. Son odeur alléchante envahissait ses narines et lui faisait perdre la tête. Sa frustration se manifesta entre ses jambes.

C'était une vrai torture de ne pas voir la femme la plus sexy du monde à moitié nue sur soi même. Alors que Regina se frottait sensuellement contre elle, elle devina qu'elle portait un string à dentelle, certainement assortie à des bas lui aussi assortie à un porte jarretelle, puis un soutien gorge léger en dentelle. Le corps d'Emma réagit immédiatement en un instant puis elle gémit quand elle se fit une image de sa compagne dans cette tenue. Elle sentit sa gorge s'asséchée et son corps brûlé d'envie.

– Bon ! Où en étions-nous ?

– Regina… lui répondit Emma dans un soupir alors que la brune venait l'embrasser langoureusement.

– Oui ma chérie ? s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

– Décroche-moi… murmura Emma dans une plainte alors que la brune se tortillait au dessus d'elle en l'embrassant.

Malgré elle, Emma répondait activement aux baisers de sa délicieuse tortionnaire.

– J'exauce le moindre de tes désirs seulement si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir Emma.

Emma l'ignora et fit une grimace de souffrance comme seule réponse. Regina continua de l'embrasser langoureusement en menant toujours la danse. Elle laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de la blonde avant de s'arrêter dans le dos. Elle dégrafa le soutien gorge noir d'Emma que Regina laissa glisser le long du bras de sa victime. Regina s'approcha lentement de l'oreille de la blonde en embrassant sa mâchoire.

– Dis-le moi mon cœur, souffla-t-elle en descendant ses mains vers la poitrine de la blonde. Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir…

Emma déglutit quand ses mains commencèrent à caresser ses seins. La blonde commença à se mouvoir contre la chaise pour essayer de créer une friction qui pourrait la soulager. Regina y ajouta vite ses lèvres, en posant ses deux mains sur ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle suçota et mordilla les pointes pendant plusieurs minutes. En même temps, elle frottait tout son corps contre celui d'Emma, la faisant frissonner d'envie.

Regina s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'elle commença à tirer de longues plaintes d'Emma. Elle semblait déjà à bout… La pauvre Emma… Cette pensée fit sourire diaboliquement la brune.

– Alors Emma tu aimes ?

– Tu rigoles… J'en suis folle… Je vais devenir dingue… Tu vas me faire devenir dingue… bafouilla-t-elle déjà perdue dans son désir. Et tu n'as encore pas commencé de me toucher…

 _Parfait._

Le corps d'Emma était en chaleur et en réclamait que plus. Regina se remit à lécher avidement les pointes durcies de sa belle blonde et traversa doucement d'une de ses mains le ventre de sa belle blonde, frôlant la peau brûlante de désir du bout des doigts. La brune glissa sa main dans l'entrejambe d'Emma ouvert devant elle. La blonde soumise geignit d'impatience.

– Prête à devoir tout me dire ?s'amusa Regina avant de passer une main sur toute la longueur de la féminité de la blonde à travers la culotte.

A travers la culotte, la fente d'Emma était très humide et le contact fit gémir d'envie les deux femmes à l'unisson. Avant toute autre action, Regina retira son soutien gorge. Elle frotta sa poitrine contre celle de la blonde, la faisant comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait, tout en débutant de léger mouvement de sa main sur toute la longueur de son sexe. La température augmentait rapidement, Regina retira la culotte très humide d'Emma pour avoir tout l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Regina put alors accélérer le rythme et la force avec grand plaisir.

– Oh oui ! Continue Gina !

Emma gémissait de plus en plus et commençait à avoir des traces rouges sur les poignets à force de tirer. Elle n'arrivait plus à former une phrase de plus de deux mots. Regina la pénétra de deux doigts d'un seul mouvement, ce qui fit crier une Emma en sueur. La brune démarra rapidement une cadence rapide. Elle sentit presque aussitôt sa compagne au bord du gouffre, c'est pourquoi la brune arrêta tout mouvement et obtenu un grognement de frustration de la part d'Emma.

– Regina… S'il te plait… souffla la blonde en chaleur alors que la brune se frottait contre elle.

– Seulement si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir… murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille d'une voix lascive.

– Je t'en pris…

– Emma tu n'as juste à me dire ce que je veux et je te donne l'orgasme le plus puissant que tu n'as jamais eu, dit-elle la voix rauque.

Emma était en sueur, elle n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir la bouche, de batailler, donc elle secoua difficilement la tête de gauche à droite comme seule réponse.

– Non ? D'accord.

Regina pensait que sa compagne allait enfin céder, elle pourtant semblait à deux doigts de l'orgasme ! Bon sang, quel pouvait être ce secret si important ! Regina était totalement insatisfaite. Et une Reine tel que Regina insatisfaite était très mauvais pour le peuple. Elle n'allait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir découvert ce qu'Emma lui cachait. Même si elle devait aller jusqu'à ce que la blonde la supplie.

C'est à ce moment-là que le comportement de Regina changea et devint sauvage. La blonde ressentait une épouvantable frustration. Son corps était électrique et Regina se contentait de se frotter contre elle, ce qui renforçait cette émotion. Après plusieurs minutes, Emma fut surprise de sentir ses jambes s'ouvrir brusquement alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les serrer pour créer une friction. Elle sentit rapidement des lèvres sur ses cuisses se rapprocher dangereusement de son entrejambe avec rapidité et impatience. La brune jeta un regard à sa délicieuse victime avant de poser sa bouche chaude contre la fente trempée d'Emma. Elle bougea sensuellement ses lèvres, faisant gémir la blonde.

– Oh mon dieu !

Après une longue minute, Regina détacha sa bouche pour regarder Emma perdre pied. Elle était à un petit doigt de l'orgasme. Elle avait les yeux fermés, le visage rougi et de la sueur un peu partout.

– La prochaine étape sera sur le lit Emma… Et puis nous avons toute la nuit… Si tu ne m'avoues pas ce que tu fais le soir…

Regina se remit à lécher progressivement de haut en bas pendant quelques instants. Puis sa langue se mit à bouger partout, à faire des vas et viens incessant, à se concentrer seulement sur le clitoris. Elle y prêta beaucoup d'attention et réussit très vite à faire crier la blonde à nouveau. Encore une fois, la brune s'arrêta aux portes du plaisir menant Emma à une plus grande encore frustration. Elle mit une minute à reprendre une respiration normale.

– Alors Emma ? Toujours pas ? sourit-elle en remontant le long de son corps pour aller l'embrasser.

Regina se leva et s'éloigna d'Emma qui relâcha un peu la pression. Elle lui tourna le dos pour faire face au lit.

– Eh bien Miss Swan… Il va falloir passer au stade supérieur…

Elle arrangea le lit un petit moment tout en discutailler seule, enlevant la couverture pour avoir toute la place dont elle allait avoir besoin. A peine avait-elle fini, qu'elle fut pousser dans lit sans qu'elle puisse réagir. Regina se retourna puis soupira lorsqu'elle vit Emma et son grand sourire fier. En quelques secondes la situation avait été inversé : Emma surplombait Regina, tel un lion sur sa proie.

– Je ne savais pas que ta magie était aussi développée… souffla la brune, déçue du changement de situation.

Emma prit un instant pour se remettre et retrouver un voix plutôt normal.

– Oh non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la magie mon ange… C'est seulement de l'intelligence... fit-elle en lui montrant des clé et les menottes.

Regina fit une moue dépité de s'être fait avoir ainsi alors qu'elle croyait être maîtresse de la situation et qu'Emma a réussit à l'avoir sous ses yeux.

– Et oui ! C'est vrai qu'on a pas interdit les mauvais coups ! s'exclama Emma avec un sourire, fière d'avoir piéger sa brune.

– Comment as-tu fait Emma ?…

– Je range toujours les clés dans un des tiroirs de la coiffeuse. Depuis que tu m'as attaché j'essaye de les attraper, mais tu es tellement… tellement… envoûtante, j'ai bien failli au moins 4 fois de les faire tomber… J'ai du faire des efforts surhumain ! Etce n'est pas très malin de ne pas avoir caché les clés, Madame Le Maire… ironisa la blonde.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de sa compagne pour voir le tiroir entrouvert. La Reine soupira, s'étonnant de ne pas y avoir penser.

– Quel génie... souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

– Puis un peu de magie rapide pour libérer mes jambes… Quel karma mon amour… Tu devrais peut-être arrêter les cours de magie…

Cette fois-ci Emma put l'embrasser à sa guise puis impatiente elle finit par baisser le fin string de la brune. Elles se mirent toutes les deux à passer la main dans l'entre jambe de l'autre le souffle saccadé. Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à caresser l'entrejambe de l'autre au même moment et elle gémirent à l'unisson.

– Tu as raison… Ça prouve qu'il reste encore des secrets entre nous… fit Emma la respiration déjà saccadée… Maintenant… Donne moi un orgasme... je t'en supplie… Tu n'es plus en position de refuser, argumenta Emma en la pénétrant puis suivant un rythme intense.

Regina lâcha une longue plainte et accéda ensuite à la demande de la blonde en se baissant jusqu'à l'entrejambe pour venir lécher avidement. Regina fit en sorte de faire vite défaillir la blonde en quelques coups de langue bien placé. Emma atteint rapidement l'orgasme, après une certaine hésitation de la part de Regina pour retenter de découvrir le secret de sa compagne. Mais quand elle releva les yeux vers la blonde, la trouvant avec un filet de larmes de bonheur coulant doucement sur ses joues rougis par le plaisir, la brune ne put résister bien longtemps à la faire crier son nom. Emma atteint le 7 ème ciel avant que la brune ne vienne avaler son cri puissant dans un baiser. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement avant qu'elle ne tombe d'épuisement sur le coté.

– Merci… souffla-t-elle sur ses lèvres plusieurs minutes après.

– De rien, cela dit tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais le soir au travail…

– Regina Mills a échoué sa mission… fit-elle d'un ton dramatique et sérieux à la fois ce qui fit pouffer Regina de rire.

– Tu ne compte vraiment pas me le dire ? s'inquiéta Regina en faisant un tête de chiot.

– Un jour… répondit Emma en lui souriant.

Regina ne sembla pas réagir, perdant son regard sur le plafond. Emma remarqua bien vite sa mine inquiète. Elle s'installa donc sur Regina pour attirer son attention.

– Hey… Regina… T'inquiète pas, c'est rien de grave… Je ne te trompe pas, il ne se passe rien de grave…

– Mouais… souffla-t-elle comme seule réponse, peu convaincue.

– Je te demande juste de me faire confiance…

Emma fixa la brune intensément, lui faisant passer ses émotions sincères de ce fait. Elle vint ensuite coller son front contre celui de Regina tout en ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

– Je t'aime… chuchota Emma quelques secondes après. Ne l'oublies pas…

Quelques secondes après Regina venait embrasser doucement et amoureusement sa compagne.

– Ce jour viendra ma chérie… lui répondit la blonde après lui avoir pris le visage en coupe.

Et elle l'embrassa sur la tempe.


	5. Réunir deux familles (partie 1)

Hey ! Oui nouveau poste, mais rien de nouveau c'est du reposte ! En effet, c'est mon OS une présentation officielle que j'ai déjà posté il y a moins de 2 ans. J'avais prévenu que c'était un two shot, mais en l'écrivant puis l'écrivant… Ca a fini par être assez long pour un two shot. Donc me voici ! Trois grande parties (alors oui en plus ce devait être 4 chapitres, j'étais inspirée…). Pour ce chapitre déjà posté, j'ai seulement réécris vraiment pas mal choses, mais je n'ai presque pas changé l'histoire si ce n'est que des détails.

 **Pour les personnes qui ne comptent pas relire, je préviens qu'à la fin il y a quelques lignes qui n'étaient pas dans l'ancienne version, alors à voir.**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Partie 1**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour, Emma Swan allait présenter sa compagne à ses parents. Depuis 7 mois elles leur cachaient sa relation avec Madame le Maire. Emma leur avait dit préféré les filles il y a de cela 1 mois, et ses parents n'avaient pas du tout été choqué. Mais le dernier soir, elle leur avait avoués qu'elle n'était plus célibataire, se retrouvant obligé de leur dire car Regina lui avait proposé d'emménager ensemble à sa grande surprise. Emma avait immédiatement accepté l'invitation et elles avaient fêté l'offre en ouvrant une bouteille de champagne. Mais ses parents avaient été surpris, et offensés de ne pas avoir été au courant plus tôt. Ils étaient même étonnés de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avaient immédiatement voulu la rencontrer.

Et c'était le grand jour, au grand magnifique restaurant qu'était le Granny's Diner. Emma avait vu la dernière heure défiler à une vitesse inimaginable. Après cette heure-ci, on pouvait trouver dans l'historique google d'Emma des dizaines de sites pour trouver des conseils pour relier deux familles comme son cas. Maintenant, elle se regardait encore dans le miroir de la salle de bain du manoir en essayant de se donner du courage pour que tout se passe bien, et qu'elle puisse à la fin du repas, retourner tranquillement chez elle pour fêter leur bonheur total. La maison était calme, c'était une journée calme, et elle espérait qu'elle le restera. Cet après-midi, elle devait commencer à déplacer ses affaires, avec l'accord ou non de ses parents, quand bien même l'espérait-elle.

Emma se demandait toujours si tout cela était vraiment une bonne idée. Elle ne leur avait toujours pas dit qu'elle déménageait, elle voulait faire étapes par étapes, car elle savait que cette nouvelle anéantirait ses parents, eux qui commençaient une nouvelle vie avec sa fille.

Emma entendit Regina l'appeler. Elle regarda sa montre et vit le temps qui avait défilé à une vitesse vertigineuse. La blonde descendit lentement les escaliers après s'être remaquillé un peu. Elle s'approcha de Regina qui se leva de son fauteuil.

– C'est l'heure, souffla la brune avec une petite voix inquiète.

Regina n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter son petit nid pour se retrouver dans une situation horrible.

– Ils ne vont pas te manger mes parents, si ? Enfin c'est le moins que je puisse faire leur présenter la femme que j'aime et avec qui je vais habiter maintenant… fit Emma avant de lancer un regard amoureux à la brune. Un mal pour un bien tu vois ?

Elle s'approcha lentement de la brune qui semblait remettre sa vie en question. Henry dévala les escaliers et apparut dans le salon. Regina rouspéta pour la forme qu'Henry ne devait toujours pas courir dans les escaliers. Elle était sure que le docteur Whale aura la visite d'Henry un de ces jours avec cette histoire… Le garçon, voyant ses deux mères angoissées au maximum, essaya de les rassurer comme il put, et alors que Regina montait à l'étage pour continuer de se préparer il put enfin parler à son autre mère.

– Donc Henry, si ça se passe mal, si Regina ou mes parents sont énervés, je t'envoie un message, tu appelles prétextant qu'il t'ait arrivé quelques choses et on vient à ta rescousse !

– C'est ça !

– Bien trouvé ton plan… J'espère seulement qu'on n'aura pas à l'utiliser.

La brune revint alors enfin prête, et alors qu'elle allait partir avec son autre mère, Henry les prit toutes les deux dans ses bras pour leur donner du courage, puis après un sourire à son merveilleux fils, Regina sembla partir dans ses pensées. Henry remonta ensuite les marches à la quatrième vitesse et retourna dans sa chambre. Pourtant la joie de leur fils communicative, Emma et Regina partirent de la maison très angoissées. Une fois dans la voiture, l'angoisse augmenta encore et les cœurs commencèrent à battre beaucoup plus vite.

– T'es sûr que ça va marcher ? fit Regina très sceptique, arrêtant ce silence qui devenait pesant.

– Bien sûr. Ça doit marcher de toute façon. Ça va être peut-être un peu dur au début mais ça ira. Tu vas y arriver, et je suis là…

– Heureusement… Car je n'y arriverai pas seule…

Quand elles arrivèrent devant le Granny's et qu'elles virent les charmants rentrer, leur stress à toutes les deux augmenta encore.

– Ok, on ne panique pas… Je présente ma petite amie à mes parents… Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans hein ? Il n'y a aucune raison de stresser… marmonna Emma plus pour elle que pour sa compagne.

Emma se leva de son siège et vint ouvrir la portière de Regina qui semblait trembler sur son siège, ne pouvant plus bouger. C'était incroyable de voir une telle Regina, qui avait la chair de poule de se présenter comme la petite amie de la fille de ses anciens pires ennemis mais qui maintenant la voyait habituellement tous les jours. Emma prit la main de Regina et la tira vers elle pour la lever.

– Regina, ça va ? interrogea la blonde, trouvant la brune au bord de l'explosion de magie. A ce seul contact Emma sentit toute la magie qu'elle voulait expulser. Elle semblait même vouloir crier pour exploser la tension de sa magie en elle. Elle ne disait plus un mot depuis qu'elle s'était garé ce qui inquiéta Emma.

– A vrai dire, j'essaie de me concentrer pour ne pas foirer mon avenir, et Emma, tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça fait peur. Oh bon sang ! Il n'y a pas tant de temps que ça j'étais l'Evil Queen ! Celle qui n'avait peur de rien ! Et maintenant je suis terrifiée à l'idée de me présenter à tes parents en tant que compagne !

Emma rigola un peu de cette prise de conscience assez étrange, et reçut en retour un regard noir de la brune.

– Comment tu peux rigoler dans une situation pareille ? s'exclama Regina en se levant.

Emma fit un sourire puis vint embrasser tendrement sa compagne.

– Désolée. Je t'aime, Regina. Quoi qu'il arrive avec mes parents, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre.

– Je t'aime aussi.

Emma glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'emmena avec appréhension à l'intérieur du Granny's Diner. L'expression des Charmings changea très rapidement lorsqu'Emma et Regina entrèrent dans le restaurant main dans la main. Regina voulut partir, s'enfuir pour ne pas assister au prochaines minutes qui allaient s'avéré impossible déduisait Regina d'après le visage de ses beaux parents.

– Emma ? Tu… s'étrangla Mary quand elles s'assirent devant eux.

– Maman, papa, je vais faire ça dans les règles de l'art, je vous présente ma compagne, Regina.

Mary et David regardèrent à tour de rôle les deux jeunes femmes assises devant eux qui attendaient une réaction.

– Regina… et toi ? fit David plutôt sceptique. C'est sérieux ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui. Très.

– Désolée de vous décevoir, intervint Regina, rendu négative en raison de son stress. J'imagine que vous vous attendiez à mieux.

Emma lança un regard noir à sa compagne mais celle-ci haussa les épaules, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. Emma lui reprit la main lâchée quelques secondes plus tôt pour la serrer dans la sienne sur sa cuisse. Cependant, les Charmings avait suivi tout le long de la conversation silencieuse. Le couple regarda les deux femmes comme des étrangères, comme si elles étaient incompréhensibles.

– Ça marche votre relation, vous deux… ? continua David pour clairement en savoir plus sur leur étrange relation.

– Ça marche très bien.

Le serveur arriva quelques secondes plus tard et prit leur commande.

– Vous êtes heureuses ? demanda Mary avec mordant dès que le serveur fut parti.

Emma savait que pour Mary qu'une des choses les plus importantes dans un couple c'était d'être heureux. Elle allait pouvoir rassurer sa mère à ce sujet… Le couple se regarda tendrement avant que Regina ne souffle :

– Oui…

– Comme je ne l'ai jamais été, renchérit Emma sans la quitter des yeux. C'est un conte de fée…

Snow était ahurie par le comportement de l'ex Reine. Comparer sa vie avec un conte de fée semblait légèrement compliqué mais Regina ne fit aucun commentaire, surtout après des phrases qui avait fait battre son cœur bien plus vite. Emma se tourna alors vers elle pour vérifier son état, et elle remarqua la tonne d'émotions qui transparaît sur son visage.

Un silence pesant débuta alors. Les deux brunes ne se lâchaient pas du regard, Mary Margaret qui regardait Regina tant d'animosité qu'Emma ne la reconnaissait plus. Regina semblait soutenir son regard, impassible. David songeait, et Emma commença à en avoir assez de ce silence pesant et de toute cette tension.

– Papa, maman, je sais que vous pensez que Regina est loin d'être la personne idéale pour moi, mais je vous assure qu'elle l'est, et si elle ne l'est quand même pas, je l'aime. Je l'aime du plus profond de mon âme et c'est tout à fait pareil pour elle… Je sais ce qu'elle a fait à toute la famille. Je connais son passé. Mais elle s'est fait pardonner, elle a changé, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est plus une personne horrible et inhumaine. Et puis, l'amour ça ne s'explique pas, non ? Alors si vous le pensez vraiment, je ne vois pas où est le problème, finit Emma avant de commencer à s'énerver.

Tout le monde à la table avait été attentif à ce qu'elle disait. Regina fut la plus touchée, elle qui ne pensait pas que sa récente compagne témoigne si facilement ses sentiments pour elle devant ses propres parents…Toute retournée, Regina observa les réactions des parents d'Emma. Mary n'en crut pas ses oreilles, ni ses yeux. Sa fille était amoureuse à un tel point... Elle voyait Regina fixer sa fille d'un air très passionné. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'Emma était amoureuse et que tout ceci n'était pas une blague.

– Tu… l'aimes ?

– Toute entière. Avec ses qualités et… ses défauts...

Mary regarda la mairesse sans laisser un indice aux deux femmes sur les émotions et sentiments qu'elle ressentait, avec une question évidente dans le regard, même si elle avait déjà entendu sa réponse.

– Bien sûr que je l'aime cette petite tête blonde… fit Regina avec évidence. Sinon je ne serais pas ici… J'ai été la première surprise quand j'ai découvert, ou plutôt compris mes sentiments pour votre fille…

– Etes-vous certaine de ces sentiments pour ma fille ? répondit-elle avec de la reproche dans la voix.

Regina fusilla la petite brune du regard. Comment osait-elle en douter ? Elle allait sortir une réplique acerbe lorsqu'elle sentit une petite pression sur sa main emprisonné dans celle de sa blonde. Elle la regarda et comprit que de son regard elle lui demandait de se calmer.

– Je n'y peux rien, cette magnifique blonde têtue a fini par me faire craquer. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

David se recala dans son siège et regarda les deux personnes en face de lui à tour de rôle.

–Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de la part de, certes, l'ancienne, mais tout de même Evil Queen à propos de ma fille.

– Il faut croire que j'ai changé.

Le serveur revint avec les plats laissant un moment de silence à la table. Les deux couples mangèrent leurs plats en silence, sans qu'un mot fût prononcé. Emma pensait que cela se passait très bien à part le commencement qui avait été un peu difficile. Enfin elle arrivait en quelque sorte à gérer Regina et les mots qui pouvaient sortir de sa bouche. Quant à Regina, elle pensait que le silence des Charmants ne signalait rien de bon. Ils lui lançaient de temps en temps un regard qui n'avait rien de bien. Ils ne laissaient pas énormément de sentiments transparaître pour deviner ce qu'ils en pensaient. Ce repas était définitivement le plus étrange que les quatre aient pu avoir dans leur vie…

– Qui sait pour votre relation ? questionna David lorsqu'il eut fini son plat.

– Il n'y a qu'Henry et Ruby. Enfin pour Ruby ce n'était pas prévu.

– Comment ça ?

– Oh. Elle nous a…

– Surprit…

– Enfin vous voyez.

– Malheureusement je vois, renifla Mary avec dégoût.

– C'est humain ma chère… Je pensais que vous n'étiez plus…

– Bref, Regina, lui coupa Emma avec un regard appuyé

– Henry le prend comment ? Enfin, il l'a pris comment ? enchaîna David pour faire redescendre la tension.

– Bien, il est content pour nous. Je pense que c'est surtout un avantage pour lui, savoir que nous nous entendons bien, et que maintenant nous allons être tous les trois ensembles dans la même maison, c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu je crois.

Mary Margaret et David ne répondirent pas et Regina s'en inquiéta. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient l'impression de passer un interrogatoire, chaque question étaient froides, les Charmings n'étaient vraiment pas d'humeur à rigoler ce midi. Aucunes des deux femmes n'osaient demander ce qu'ils en pensaient. Alors le temps passa, où fut dégusté les plats en silence… Emma et Regina se lançaient de temps en temps des regards dubitatifs et nerveux.

– Vous… Vous vous remettrez de cette nouvelle ? questionna finalement Emma avec hésitation.

David soupira et jeta un regard à sa femme qui restait stoïque.

– C'est très surprenant… Mais on est bien tous dans un conte de fée, tout peut arriver car rien n'est impossible…

Un serveur revint alors à leur table pour les débarrasser de leur assiette et les quatre personnes autour de la table se recalèrent dans leur siège en commandant un café, sauf pour Emma qui commanda son fameux chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle.

– J'ai quelque chose d'autre à vous annoncer. Je suis désolée de le faire aussi subitement : je vais emménager cher Regina.

Emma vit sa mère à la limite de s'étouffer avec sa salive et son père la regarder avec un grand air impassible.

– Ça va ?

– Pardon ?! réagit Mary Margaret après avoir échappé à son étouffement. Emma ça ne fait que très peu de temps qu'on t'a retrouvé et tu veux déjà partir ?

– Je ne veux pas partir, je serais jamais loin maman, on se verra toujours c'est promis.

– Vous allez vivre ensemble ? Au manoir ? Avec Henry ?

– Oui tous les trois au manoir.

– Je me permets d'ajouter que vous n'avez sûrement pas remarqué mais Emma vit déjà presque chez moi, car votre fille ne dort pas souvent dans son lit, mais plutôt dans le mien.

– Regina ! protesta Emma.

– J'avais remarqué que ma fille ne dormait pas souvent dans sa chambre, fit sèchement Mary.

– Oh, fit Emma surprise et gênée.

Sa mère n'avait pourtant rien laissé paraître. Comme à cet instant. Sa mère était méconnaissable.

– Mais ma fille est grande, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, et si elle veut sortir la nuit, elle le fait, même si je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait, j'ai assez confiance en elle pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait pas des bêtises. Maintenant que je le sais, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de ne rien lui dire, ma chère, conclut-elle en ne lâchant pas des yeux son ancienne belle-mère.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

– Eh bien je ne voulais pas savoir ce que tu faisais de tes nuits, même si je m'en doutais. Malheureusement, maintenant j'ai le déplaisir de savoir. Et puis je voulais que tu nous le dises quand tu étais prête. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. A Regina, finit Mary en indiquant la brune par un signe de la tête.

– Désolée.

Le reste du repas se passait sans un mot. Regina regardait le sol et Mary Margaret semblait avoir un combat intérieur. Emma et David commencèrent alors une discussion de tout et de rien, pour essayer tous les deux de détendre l'atmosphère autant qu'ils pouvaient, malheureusement les deux femmes ne semblaient pas du tout à l'aise. Afin de finir au plus vite ce massacre, Emma demanda s'il pouvait y aller. Tous hochèrent la tête puis se levèrent mécaniquement. Ils sortirent tous ensemble toujours en silence. Emma sentit ses mains tellement moites à cette fin de repas trop étrange. Quelque chose se préparait… Puis à la sortie du Granny's, sur la petite terrasse Mary s'arrêta.

– Regina je peux vous dire deux mots ?

– Si ce n'est pas pour me tuer oui.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent de quelques pas tandis que le père fit un sourire compatissant pour sa fille.

– Elle s'y fera tôt ou tard.

– J'y crois pas trop.

– Si Regina et toi, vous vous aimez vraiment, on s'y habituera. Il nous faut juste du temps, finit David en posant une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Cependant Mary semblait moins convaincue que son mari.

– Regina… Je dois bien avouer que vous m'avez surprise. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vouliez seulement l'amour et ne pas utiliser Emma pour arriver à vos fins.

– Ecoutez, si vous voulez parler du temps qu'on a passé ensemble à discuter pour améliorer notre relation alors que dans votre dos je couchais avec votre fille, je comprends que vous vous sentiez mal. Mais comprenez-

Regina ne put malheureusement finir sa phrase, car Mary avait attrapé rapidement la main et l'avait planté avec une aiguille. Regina comprit instantanément.

– Je ne peux pas vous croire, et si tout ça est vraie, je suis désolée… souffla la petite brune, semblant déjà regretté son geste.

Regina tomba au sol endormie sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose… Mary la regarda sans rien faire, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle s'était sentie obligé de faire ça. Elle n'entendit même pas sa fille courir jusqu'à elles l'air paniqué.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Elle s'agenouilla près de Regina et la vit endormie, en un instant elle comprit. Regina semblait paisiblement dormir dans les bras de la blonde, atteinte du charme du sommeil, tandis qu'elle regardait sa mère avec rage. Mary secoua la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire devant sa fille, elle finit par la baisser avec beaucoup de honte. Emma n'arrivait pas à croire à la situation, sa mère avait plongé sa bien-aimée dans un sommeil éternel. Emma sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite ainsi que la panique arriver. Emma n'attendit plus une seconde et se pencha doucement vers la brune pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre et doux baiser. L'onde de magie émana mais et cette fois ci le cœur de la blond rata un battement. Elle regarda la brune et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Ces deux secondes furent les plus longues de sa vie. Lorsque Regina ouvrit les yeux, ils rencontrèrent ceux de sa blonde, qui la fixaient avec tant d'émotion…

– Emma… souffla-t-elle.

Mary observait la scène plus loin à côté de son mari. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était inimaginable. Emma avait réveillé Regina avec un baiser d'amour véritable, comment ne pouvait-elle ne pas rêver ? Regina se releva aidée d'Emma.

– Ça va ? questionna-t-elle en la regardant inquiète.

Regina fut incapable de répondre tellement l'instant qu'elles venaient de vivre lui semblait irréel. Emma ne voulait plus la lâcher après ce qu'il venait de se passer et le soulagement d'Emma était immense. Mais Regina sentit vite la colère prendre le contrôle de tout son corps. Alors Regina se défit de l'étreinte d'Emma, mais celle-ci la rattrapa. Regina bouillonnait de rage, elle se détacha violemment, et en même temps comme si c'était un mécanisme, elle immobilisa la blonde.

Regina s'avança ensuite avec toute sa colère contre la petite brune retrouvé, dont celle-ci ne bougeait plus, totalement statufiée. David se mit automatiquement devant elle pour la protéger. Il essaya de dissuader la Reine d'agir, mais sans un mot, Regina lui réserva le même sort que sa fille. Elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même, Emma ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle arborait le même regard que l'Evil Queen. Les yeux noirs emplis de rage, cherchant vengeance. Mais des choses qui n'avaient jamais eu leur place, avaient trouvé leur place en elle, et Mary Margaret le remarqua : les émotions et les sentiments. Les yeux de Regina étaient brillants de larme, et son corps était secoué. Mais son comportement que tous pensait disparu semblait reprendre ses droits.

Regina passa près de lui et fit face à la petite femme tremblante après son geste qui ne pouvait qu'être rendu. Pour la toute première fois, c'était Mary qui avait attaqué inconsciemment, croyant que jamais, au grand jamais, Emma pouvait aimer Regina comme Regina pouvait aimer Emma. La petite brune pensait depuis des années que sa fille n'aurait pas une vie aussi compliquée qu'était la sienne, pourtant Emma en avait choisi autrement. Et maintenant qu'elle avait tort, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

– Vous voyez cette femme ? Je l'aime parce qu'elle est incroyable, elle voit toujours le bon côté des choses. Mais vous vous êtes là à ne pas lui faire confiance, à vouloir tout diriger pour elle, vous êtes tellement égoïste ! Donc votre famille m'empêchera jusqu'à la fin d'être heureuse ? C'est ça notre destin ? Vous ne comprendrez jamais ce que c'est de vivre comme moi, avec la belle vie que vous avez toujours eu, et on croirait que le destin veut que cela continu ! Je n'essayerai jamais de voler votre fille, et d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que quelqu'un pourrait réussir tellement elle est incroyable. Alors, laissez-la vivre la vie qu'elle veut et se sortir de toute la situation seule si elle le désire ! Un jour vous perdrez Emma pour toujours, et ce ne sera sûrement pas de ma faute ! Mais de la vôtre ! Vous pensez la protéger en s'attaquant à moi, mais en vous attaquant à moi vous vous attaquez à elle… Et parce que je l'aime, je ne vous ferrai rien même si j'en meurs d'envie ! Je vais garder mon sang froid comme jamais je n'ai réussi et juste vous dire une seule chose : je ne vous laisserais pas détruire mon bonheur…

Regina disparut dans une fumée violette, libérant Emma et son père en même temps. Mary Margaret sanglota ses jambes cédant. David vint instantanément prendre sa femme dans ses bras et Emma resta sans bouger trop secoué. Trop de choses étaient arrivées ces dernières minutes.

– Emma ça va ? questionna David lorsqu'il la vit immobile.

Emma sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son père.

– Je dois retrouver Regina.

Emma marcha comme un automate et entra dans sa petite voiture jaune un peu plus loin. Elle roula jusque chez Regina sans arriver à réfléchir, ou ce qu'elle espérait encore devenir, chez elles.

Lorsque Henry entendit sa mère détruire à peu de chose près la porte, il descendit au RDC aussi vite que possible. Il l'aperçut courant dans tous les sens, visitant chaque pièce

– Maman ? Où est Regina ?

Emma était plus qu'agitée, son allure n'en laissait aucun doute, ce qui inquiéta encore plus le garçon.

– Je sais pas… Elle a disparu… finit-elle par dire en s'asseyant sur le canapé désespérée, le corps tremblant.

Emma était incapable de penser à quelque chose… Regina semblait si loin… Elle pouvait être n'importe où, faisant n'importe quoi…

– Raconte-moi maman.

Emma mit quelques secondes avant de lui résumer la fin du déjeuner avec beaucoup de désarroi. A la fin Emma se prit la tête dans les mains totalement dépassée par la situation.

– Maman… Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On va la chercher ! Elle ne doit pas être très loin. Elle a besoin de nous…

Emma se leva peu convaincue. Son fils la tira pour se préparer puis ils partirent sans tarder.


	6. Deux à trois

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "deux" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

 **C'est un drabble (100 mots).**

* * *

 **Deux à trois**

* * *

Ils étaient deux. Depuis le commencement, et ils n'ont jamais arrêté d'être deux. Ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre depuis toujours, ils n'avaient besoin de personne. La vie suivait son fleuve tranquille, et ils étaient heureux ainsi. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient. Car un jour, cette femme arriva. Rayonnante, extravertie. Elle changea leur monde entièrement. Et cela devint un monde bien plus heureux. C'est à partir de cette rencontre qu'Henry et Regina Mills commencèrent à Vivre. Purement et joyeusement, avec une totale folie. Chaque journée était remplie de sourires, de rire et de bons moments. Et ils devinrent trois.


End file.
